The Quiet
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Derrick attempts to win Claire's heart. One-shot. Dedicated to jcyz and our forum girls! ;


**A/N: This is dedicated to jcyz, who has been patient since August 25th. As you now know, I can be a huge procrastinator, and for that I am **_**very**_** sorry. Here's hoping we can restore the amazingness our forum had (one you should ALL join!!!) and continue or Challenge Thread :) ily, and enjoy…you deserve it!**

***song: "The Quiet" by "We the Kings"**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Guesthouse, Claire's Room**

**January 10th, 2009**

**9:14PM**

Claire set down her battered copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by her nightstand, and reached her lamp to turn it off.

The dark enveloped the room, and at once, Claire could feel her eyes weighing down sleepily.

That day, the PC had spent yet another day at the mall, pushing through crowds to get what was left of the Boxing Day sales.

"Ugh!" Massie had complained, tossing aside a Ralph Lauren Hoodie Deluxe. "All the good stuff is gone! And only the most fashionable of fashionista's deserve to wear them!" She couldn't complain, though, since it was the PC who'd been the first to get to the mall on the 27th.

Claire and Dylan had gone out to the food court to get some drinks while Alicia and Massie went to Hollister to save what was left in the unfolded mess, when Claire's phone started vibrating, and Live Your Life by Rhianna started blasting through Startbucks.

TO: CLAIRE LYONS

FROM: DERRICK HARRINGTON

10/12/2008 – 12:42PM

Y HAVE U BEEN IGNORING ME & MY TEXTS?? I PROMISE U WONT REGRET IT, YOU JUST HAVE 2 COME 2 THE BRIARWOOD VICTORY PARTY W/ ME. THERE'LL B DRINKS, FOOD, GAMES, AND ILL EVEN GET COACH 2 BRING A JAR OF GUMMIES…HOW 'BOUT SOUR GUMMIES?? C'MON CLAIRE..

Claire had quickly snapped her phone shut before Dylan could get a look at the text. News had traveled fast on the first day back at OCD that Derrick had found his new love interest, and Massie was _ma-a-a-d. _If Massie found out it was Claire, she'd be pissed…and if Claire stuck true to her heart and liked Derrick back…Massie'd be absolutely _livid. _A risk Claire could simply _nawt_ take.

"Who was it?" Dylan begged curiously.

"No one," Claire replied. "Layne just forwarded me another Telus Fave 10 ad to convince me to get the plan."

"Why?"

"She needs two more people, and then she'll have the free plan."

Dylan rolled her eyes, and grabbed a plastic holder for the drinks.

Claire's clock flashed 9:25PM in bright red, illuminating her face, her lips, her eyes…which were now bright and alert. There was no sleep coming now.

And then suddenly, she heard a tap.

She stumbled out of bed, thinking only of Lord Voldemort and his red, skull-like eyes. Another tap; it came from her window.

Slowly, she stood up, and crept to the window sill, stepping over Tigger, her stuffed animal, and the cord for her Elph charger.

Out on the lawn, the silhouette of a person shook in the cold, and all was dark except a random burst of light near the body.

"Claire?" A whisper called out in the dark.

Her heart sank. She could recognize that pleading voice anywhere: Derrick.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a tone of desperation clear in voice: he _needed_ to leave, before Massie found out and crushed them both.

"I wanted to talk," he started. "Why don't you like me?"

Claire sighed, resting her elbows on the sill. That shy, boyish voice dove cold into her heart, like a kid being told his mother had left. "It's not…don't think…because…I…it's not like that." She stuttered, surprised to find tears in her eyes. Before he had let her finish, she realized what he'd been holding.

An iPod dock, a jar of fireflies, and a jar of gummies. Sour gummies.

She lifted her finger, grabbed her Snoopy bathrobe for warmth, and raced downstairs. She passed her Mom, who was reading a Chatelaine magazine by the fireplace.

"Just going for some fresh air," she explained, then went out.

Derrick was still there, his eyes widening in hope when he saw her come out.

"I like your bath robe," he rushed, and then looked down in shocked embarrassment.

Claire couldn't hide her small smile. "Me too. Todd gave it to me last Christmas."

Derrick lowered himself slowly, nodding to Claire as if asking her to sit down to. She did.

He hit a few buttons on his iPod, set it on the dock, and then hit play.

_I'll stand  
On my own two feet  
Against you girl  
I just can't walk away _

_I said,  
I can't take it that easy  
Wanna break you down tonight  
Don't wanna waste another day _

_And it's not over just yet_

Claire bit her lip. She had a feeling where this song was going.

_Give me this  
One last fighting chance  
To crash the wall  
I'll get to you  
You are a war  
Worth dying for  
Tonight _

_Give me this  
One last fighting chance  
To be the kid  
Who caved you in  
It'd be so easy  
To lose myself to you _

_Quiet  
I will be  
So sure  
Calling your bluff  
I think you lost  
Your will to fight _

_And you know  
I'll storm  
Through your castles doors  
Cause you know that I'm good for you  
And you're scared of what you'll find _

_A love you won't regret_

They listened in silence, Derrick opening the gummies and giving the jar to Claire.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking a yellow and orange sour gummy worm. He was…thoughtful. Like Harry was to Cho's hurt. Gorgeous, like Fred and his mischievous smile, or George's eyes. Funny, like Ron, never on purpose, and a girl's heartthrob, like Cedric.

_Massie…_Claire was reminded.

_Give me this  
One last fighting chance  
To crash the wall  
I'll get to you  
You are a war  
Worth dying for  
Tonight_

"Tonight," Derrick repeated softly. "Just tonight…?"

_  
Give me this  
One last fighting chance  
To be the kid  
Who caved you in  
It'd be so easy  
To lose myself to you _

_So open up  
Your friendly fire  
And let me be  
The kill you're missing  
Don't wanna see you  
Close your eyes  
Until this is over_

Claire closed her eyes, and thought long and hard. Friends…Boyfriends…Friends…Boyfriends…Popularity status…Girlfriend status… she reached out her hand…

_Give me this  
One last fighting chance  
To crash the wall  
I'll get to you  
You are a war  
Worth dying for  
Tonight _

_Give me this  
One last fighting chance  
To be the kid  
Who caved you in  
It'd be so easy  
To lose myself to you_

Derrick reached out his hand towards her hand, mistaking her move for a handhold…instead, Claire grabbed the jar of fireflies, glowing brightly in the night, and opened the top.

Millions of tiny beams of lights reached out into the sky, lighting the side of the house, and once it was dark, Claire was back in her bed with the Hungarian Horntail, Derrick outside her window.

Friends. Popularity status…none of it had affected her decision. Derrick and her would just never be.

**A/N: R&R, please :)**


End file.
